New school, new job
by yuki1213
Summary: well here the first, second and third chapters hope you enjoy! Danny his family and friends have just moved to japan. Sam, Danny, Tucker and Jazz are all at cross Acotmy will the survive all those vampires?
1. Chapter 1 the news

This is my first fanfic so don"t bug me to make more chapters right away! I do not own Danny Phantom or Vampire Knight.

One night danny and his famly were sitting in there livingroom (all excepte for jazz of corce)when there was a nock on the door. It was the mail man holding two pacages. One for Jazz and one for Danny. Jazz ran down the stairs screaming, " THERE HERE!" Danny almost as franticly,

"whats here?'

_To: Danny Fenton _

_Cross Acatomy_

_Headmaster Cross, Kaien_

" Looks Japanees." danny said conserned."THATS BECAUSE ITS FROM JAPAN, DOOFUS!"jazz replyed with an big grin on her face."I forgot to tell you that were moving to japan in two weeks, Danny" said maddie sadly.

Danny's POV

i didn't want to move to japan. i wuld miss my friends Sam and Tucker, maybe i should call them. i dont like the new school' s uniform it's a black sute with a red tie and what looks like...a vampire hunters request. This is not good i hunt ghost not vampires! this is all Jazz's fault for wanting to transfer to a new school! this is gonna suck! But i have a letter here its from the Headmaster adressed spacifficly to me

_Dear Dane_l_ fenton_,

_I would like you to help the dissiplanary commity with a spacific job i have to take care of. there is a small secret i need to keep from the Day-Class studens. The Night-Class is made up of vampires. I would like you to help keep this secret from them for me._

_ Thank you,Headmaster Cross, Kaien_

the next day Danny runs into sam and tucker, _They eem to happy, expecialy sam! _danny thought and then said " why are you two so happy today? theres nothing to be happy about i just told you i was moving...TO JAPAN!" Sam said " BECAUSE WERE GOING TO CROSS ACATOMY DANNY..."we all are!" tucker said. _maybe this wont be a bummer after all, danny thought..._

Done with chapter one, WOO-HOO YAEH MY FIRST POST! PLEASE WRITE COMENTS! AND REVEWS LOTS OF REVEWS! i'll post the next chapter in two days!


	2. Chapter 2 moving to japan I HATE IT!

Second chapter YEAH! So I'd love to chat but I got to get back to the story. I do not own Danny Phantom or Vampire Knight.

Recap:

_Sam seems too happy, Even for Sam! _ Danny thought. "Why are you guys so happy you just found out I was going to japan!" Danny said. "BECAUSE we're going to japan with you!" Sam said with excitement. "Were both going with you?" Tucker said.

Danny was shocked that Sam would even want to go to some dumb formal school. Danny "why do you even want to go?" "Because I' vet been chosen to help keep the schools secret!" Sam said "what secret?" tucker asked. "Umm you didn't get the job...AT ALL?!'' Danny and Sam said in sync. "No I didn't." tucker said his voice went silent, like he couldn't talk.

Two weeks later

Danny's POV

Well I'm finally in japan. YES now all I have to do is go see the head master…umm were is the headmaster. Wait...I think the idiot out side the car is the headmaster. Its night so i guess I should go talk to him.

Danny got out of the car. Danny said " Hi I'm D-" he was about to say his name when the boy with siver hair and a girl came screaming at one another. _it sound like there speaking...Japaneees _he thought. Then the one boy stoped dead in his tracks...almost like he saw a Ghost! When the boy stoped he said to the girl " Why do we have yet another Night class student." he smaked his forhead and had an espesion of 'why me' on his face. then the girl said to him "Don't be rude Zero!" and elbowed him in the side."I'm sorry, hes not really a person with manners. I'm Yuki Cross, and you are?" she said. "I'm Danle Fenton But you guys can call me Danny, Umm my friends should be here soon so can you guys stay here and tell me more a bout this 'new job' I got while I'm here?" Danny said. "Shure." Yuki said a little bit consered.

Yes i've finally got the second chapter done!


	3. Chapter 3 Sam and Tucker arive

Chapter Three YEAH! So heres this dumb disclamer Thingy: I do not own danny phantom or vampire knight. screw this disclamer! anyway heres your story.

Recap: "can you guys tell me more about this new job I'm gitting?" Danny said "hi" yuki said apenently in japanees. (hi means yes in japanees)

Zero's POV

No we dont need any more night class students! I'm gonna find out who this kid is, Now were is he?

_The headmasters office_

"Who is this new kid, and is he from the night class or not?" Zero said and seemed to be annoyid. " His name is Danny Fenton, he came here from Amity Park, Ma. Hes not in the night class and he moved here from Casper High. Hes gonna be working on the commity with you and Yuki." Said Headmaster Cross " WHAT? wait he cant be working with us hes a ghost hunter remember? his parents are ghost hunters?!" zero said even angyer than befor. "yes i realize that, but hes gonna work with and he is good at keeping secrets, and so are his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley." Headmaster cross said happly. "But me and Yuki don't need any more help were fine with the two of us!" Zero not to happy with the headmaster. just then Yuki, Danny and three more people walked in saying. "Zero this is Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Jasmin Fenton more-" "I know how they are." Zero said very annoyed. "Hi, umm you guys can just call me jazz." said well jazz faraticly.

"Yuki, Zero show them to there rooms Sam i sujest you go with Yuki here. Zero can be a bit...weird." said Cross worriedly. "SHUTUP CROSS!" Zero angryer than usually. "k whatever you say." Sam said and giggled quietly at Zero who was at the time smaking the headmaster on the head and yelling in japanees.

"whos the guy yelling at the headmaster?" Sam asked yuki. "That was Zero the guy th-"she stoped aout to give away Zero's a vampire secret. "The guy who what?" Sam asked consered "The guy you'll be working with. ha...ha..hn" She said very fast. "Oh i thougt you were gonna say something like hes a vampire or something.

CLIFFY! well theres your third chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 yet another chapter

Ok so as you all know i posted my first fanfic last week; YEAH ME! Uh a little London impresion there (sute life on deck).so heres more chapters and now for the moment you've all been waiting for(not really) the disclamer: I do not own Danny Pantom or Vampire knight.

Recap:

"whos the guy yelling at the headmaster?" Sam asked yuki. "That was Zero the guy th-"she stoped aout to give away Zero's a vampire secret. "The guy who what?" Sam asked consered "The guy you'll be working with. ha...ha..hn" She said very fast. "Oh i thougt you were gonna say something like hes a vampire or something." Sam said. "NO! No I wasn't!" Yuki said worriedly." shure you weren't." Sam said sarcasticly.

Yuki's POV

Omg! Sam almost found out about Zero's secret. Thats one of the reasons i don't talk about Zero. But i'm not saying the others cause there imberasing...ok heres one Because...I LOVE HIM. but i can't let anyone know that or that hes been sucking MY blood ether. Its so hard to keep mine and his secrets today i'm suprized i haven't told the headmaster about Zero sucking my blood every night! I wonder what would happen...NO i shouldn't think such thoughts. Thats just wierd!I'm never gonna tell anyone the thought i was having just now. Especialy Kaname-sama! He would think it would be upserd!

Just then Zero came barging in and draged Yuki off to the Kitchen. (You could imgain what Zero wants) Befor Yuki could ask what he was doing, he grabed her and bit her...agian. 'why dose he oly bite me' yuki thought. As he released Yuki yelled "HEY! WHAT THE HELL?" " I needed blood. Don't you want me to live?" Zero said calmly back lickin her blood from his fingers."ye-" She fainted Zero caut her and took her to the bathroom and washed the blood from her clothes and Neck. "No, I knew i shoulden't have done it." "why can't I just ask you...the one thing I've always wanted to ask you." He said to her unconicious body lying there.

Zero's POV

I can't bleve that I almost kill her...AGIAN! I wish she would just kill me already so I don't have to do that...unspeacable thing ever agian. Cause i think im just slowly killing her. I don't know how i could for give my self for doing what I am. Why is she trying to keep me alive. All i am is a beast inhuman form that I never wanted to be.

_Later that Evening_

" Hey Yuki why did that boy drag you off like that?" Sam asked a little bit consered. "UH NO REASON WHY DO YOU ASK...ha...ha...hn?" Yuki said Nervosly. " No reason just wanted to know." sam replyed. " umm do we have gard duty today?" Sam asked. " OF COURCE! when do we not have gard duty?!" A few munets later Sam and Yuki saw Zero, Danny and Tucker laughing and talking (which is very unlikely for Zero.) Then they stoped when Sam and Yuki aproched them. " Hey why'd you guy stop talking? This is the first time I've ever seen you laugh Zero!" Yuki said/asked the small group of boy standing in front of her. "We were talking about nothing Yuki. Stop beaing so nosie am i not aloud to laugh like other people?" Zero Said a little bit angry with her. "Well no, I've just never heard you laugh befor." yuki responed. Now knowing that Zero Made Yuki mad he said " Gemenosi, Yuuki." " Its ok Zero. Don't more mad with your self than you alredy are, ok? Try to be happy, for me." Yuki said trying to make him a little more happier than he was at the time."Whatever, Catch you later Zero." danny said. "ok"zero said back.

Yes my fith chapter i hoped you enjoed it revews please.!


	5. Chapter 5 ok so whats up?

so how r u random people doin' out there? ok so heres ur dumb disclamer: I do not own danny phanto or vampire knight. here s the chapter!

Recap:

Well no, I've just never heard you laugh befor." yuki responed. Now knowing that Zero Made Yuki mad he said " Gemenosi, Yuuki." " Its ok Zero. Don't more mad with your self than you alredy are, ok? Try to be happy, for me." Yuki said trying to make him a little more happier than he was at the time."Whatever, Catch you later Zero." danny said. "ok"zero said back.

Sam's POV

I wsonder what those idiots were taling about? the must have been talking about some thing real funny cause that one boy Zero dosent seem like the one to laugh, Danny and Tucker aren't really that funny. Ecspecialy Tucker hes almost...boring. Yeah but i guess Danny is kinda funny, but not much more than Tucker

the next day

"Hey, do you think you could help me with the other crowd today?" Yuki asked sam. "HUH, Oh yhea i guess." sam said and was clearly not paying any attention."ok meet me at the gates after school, and be early this time." "whatever." Sam said and now was staring at the back of zeros head. zero felt eyes staring at him so he turned and screamed (in the middle of class) "What. Are. You. Looking. At.?" "HUH?! OH NOTHING...NOTHING AT ALL! ...Ha...ha...ha...hn." Then he turned and glared at Sam. Whitch mad matters eve worse.

Zero's POV

What was she looking at me for? It gives me the creeps being stared at like that! Who is she anyways? Oh right she's that Sam kid


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first fanfic so don"t bug me to make more chapters right away! I do not own Danny Phantom or Vampire Knight.

One night danny and his famly were sitting in there livingroom (all excepte for jazz of corce)when there was a nock on the door. It was the mail man holding two pacages. One for Jazz and one for Danny. Jazz ran down the stairs screaming, " THERE HERE!" Danny almost as franticly,

"whats here?'

_To: Danny Fenton _

_Cross Acatomy_

_Headmaster Cross, Kaien_

" Looks Japanees." danny said conserned."THATS BECAUSE ITS FROM JAPAN, DOOFUS!"jazz replyed with an big grin on her face."I forgot to tell you that were moving to japan in two weeks, Danny" said maddie sadly.

Danny's POV

i didn't want to move to japan. i wuld miss my friends Sam and Tucker, maybe i should call them. i dont like the new school' s uniform it's a black sute with a red tie and what looks like...a vampire hunters request. This is not good i hunt ghost not vampires! this is all Jazz's fault for wanting to transfer to a new school! this is gonna suck! But i have a letter here its from the Headmaster adressed spacifficly to me

_Dear Dane_l_ fenton_,

_I would like you to help the dissiplanary commity with a spacific job i have to take care of. there is a small secret i need to keep from the Day-Class studens. The Night-Class is made up of vampires. I would like you to help keep this secret from them for me._

_ Thank you,Headmaster Cross, Kaien_

the next day Danny runs into sam and tucker, _They eem to happy, expecialy sam! _danny thought and then said " why are you two so happy today? theres nothing to be happy about i just told you i was moving...TO JAPAN!" Sam said " BECAUSE WERE GOING TO CROSS ACATOMY DANNY..."we all are!" tucker said. _maybe this wont be a bummer after all, danny thought..._

Done with chapter one, WOO-HOO YAEH MY FIRST POST! PLEASE WRITE COMENTS! AND REVEWS LOTS OF REVEWS! i'll post the next chapter in two days!


End file.
